


Marked You Mine

by AvengersNewB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Misunderstandings, Omega Steve Rogers, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB
Summary: Omega!Steve and Alpha!Tony go undercover as a bonded couple for a mission. As it turns out faking a bond has some unexpected (mostly pleasant) side effects.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 75
Kudos: 435
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Marked You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMoodybear (Corsets_and_Cardigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).



> who shared a prompt about fake mating that inspired this fic. Thank you so much, you always have so many good ideas <33
> 
> Thank you to fiftyshadeofstony for the speedy beta, I truly truly appreciate it! Thank you to BladesoftheNebula who encouraged and enabled me to write this one <33
> 
> This is filling the N4 square of PotS Server Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo, omegaverse.

“We have to what now?”

Tony huffs and throws the folder on Fury’s desk. Insane. This is actually beyond insane.

He looks at Steve who looks half his usual size, swimming in his sweater, and takes a deep breath. Steve must be mortified If the way Tony feels shaken and uncomfortable right now is anything to go by. He reaches over to touch Steve’s shoulder, really slowly, but Steve jumps off his seat and almost stands up. He flinches and sits back and Tony’s hand stands out in the empty air awkwardly for a second before he stops looking at Steve with wide eyes and drops it. 

The fact that Agent Rogers hates Agent Stark is not a big secret and the commiseration is not going to fix that apparently, as Steve is not even looking at Tony. He is looking down, fidgeting and rubbing his palms on his thighs, and Tony is worried about him for sure, but there is something shameful building up in his body, as he pictures what Fury just said and God, why does it feel amazing?

_No. None of that, Stark. You are better than this._

“It’s a bonded couples only retreat and we need the intel on a meeting that’s happening there tomorrow. Barton and Romanoff are five days away, and Odinson and Banner are very hard to pass off as a married couple.” Fury says as he looks from Tony to Steve and back to Tony. 

“But there should be another way. We can come up with a visual illusion tech maybe? Or get makeup or something?” Tony asks helplessly, as Steve’s face gets more and more red. There is no way Steve would go through with this and despite the throbbing somewhere low in Tony’s body, he refuses to be the person who puts himself out there and gets rejected.

“We can’t risk it. There is no time and there are no do-overs. This is the only way if we want to get this info tomorrow.”

“But sir, with all due respect, I don’t think Agent Rogers, will be okay to--”

“Get over yourself, Stark!” Steve stands up too quickly and Tony’s heart starts to pound in his chest. “It’s just a bite, it’s not like you’d actually need to mate with me,” he almost shouts and it’s now Tony’s turn to turn red from the tip of his nose to the base of his neck.

***

Tony closes the door behind him and watches Steve as he turns away from the window after closing the drapes. He wishes he had not skipped the shower this morning, but it’s a very rare occasion to have to bite your crush’s mating gland for a mission and Tony couldn’t have known really. He steps forward and Steve does the same until they are a foot or so apart so Tony can smell his scent, and see the blush as it spreads down the neckline of his white cable knit sweater. 

“Are you sure about this? We don’t have to go through with it if you’re uncomfortable Steve, I am sure we--” 

“Stark, if you can’t bear the idea of biting me, I am sure we can find someone else who could man up and do it.” Steve pouts, he literally pouts and Tony has to shove his hands into his pockets to keep from wrapping them around Steve’s waist, lifting him in the air and kissing him until he can’t pout anymore.

“No need to find someone else to bite you, Rogers,” Tony says in a flat tone, even though it breaks his heart to even think about someone else biting Steve, “I can _bear_ to bite you. Now come closer.” 

The air in the room becomes thin suddenly and Tony feels like something is boiling inside him. Steve takes one step closer so he is just an inch away, the warmth of his breath tickling Tony’s throat and his sweet scent making Tony’s brain foggy. He is out of his depth here. He is absolutely fucked.

Tony’s body works on its own accord and his mind has to run to catch up, just barely, as one hand grasps Steve’s shoulder, and the other slides the sweater to the side. His lips touch Steve’s neck and the sparks turn into mind-blowing fireworks as Tony’s teeth press gently on Steve’s gland. Steve whimpers and moans and digs his fingers into Tony’s sides and Tony loses himself completely as he sinks his teeth into the delicate flesh, harder than he ever thought he could. Steve’s moans become louder and longer and he collapses into Tony, as he wraps both arms around Tony’s waist. Pleasure explodes in Tony’s body and runs through his core like an earthquake. He growls and presses Steve to his chest so tightly that it knocks the air out of his own lungs.

They stay like that for a while as Steve doesn’t seem to want to move and Tony doesn’t really know what to do next. Sweeping Steve off, pressing him to the wall, and licking and kissing the freshly bitten red mark until Steve comes untouched may be highly inappropriate in a professional biting situation.

***

They arrive at the retreat late at night and pass out on the furthest sides of the massive bed in the honeymoon suite that someone at SHIELD apparently found funny to book for this mission. Or that's what Steve does, as he curls into himself like a small ball and disappears under the covers fully clothed, his breathing evening out almost immediately. Tony tosses and turns until it becomes light outside, before falling asleep, wrestling with unbelievably dirty thoughts and trying to juggle between shame, arousal, and self-loathing, shivering with Steve’s smallest moves as his scent fills Tony’s nose and his soft whimpers from before, echo in Tony’s brain. 

*** 

Steve’s an amazing actor. 

He smiles at Tony at least six times during the day, and he doesn’t punch or scold him even once, almost as if he doesn't hate Tony anymore. He refills Tony’s cup at the breakfast buffet and kisses Tony when the guru asks all omegas to kiss their alphas before the yoga session. He reaches for Tony’s hand when they walk across the beach with a few other couples including their target and goes up on his tiptoes to whisper into Tony’s ear many times, even if most of the words are mission-related. He offers Tony his fries at dinner and Tony doesn’t dare to take them at first as he doesn't want to be punched like that time he _accidentally_ touched Steve’s lunch box in the third-floor kitchen, so Steve picks one up and brings it up to Tony’s lips. Tony’s mouth falls open from pure shock and Steve shoves it in, with such a heartwarming smile that it melts Tony’s heart.

They have enough intel on their target couple to arrest them before bedtime, and Tony is amazed as always when Steve punches the billionaire alpha twice his size, before kicking his thigh for good measure because he had been disrespectful to a hotel staff member at the afternoon tea.

***

Something is horribly wrong. 

The world might be coming to an end because Steve seems to be stuck in the married omega role … almost. He smiles at Tony early in the morning and late at night and touches Tony’s arms, shoulders, and back on so many occasions that Tony loses count. He brings food to Tony’s office and makes him herbal tea and he barks, literally barks at Barton when he makes fun of Tony in the shooting range. He does Tony’s paperwork as well as his own, and Tony can’t believe his ears when he volunteers to do a late-night emergency interrogation _so Tony can catch up on much-needed sleep or work on his robots that are very very cool._

It’s a dream coming true. Almost.

The only problem is that Steve seems miserable. 

He is getting paler and paler and Tony is surprised every morning by how much paler a person can become before disappearing. He gets frustrated way more than usual and has a shouting match with Barnes almost daily about unbelievably small things, which causes Romanoff to roll her eyes and Fury to huff loudly from his office. He slams the door of Tony’s office when he leaves after bringing him coffee _and_ donuts and slams his own door too, so loud that Tony can hear it from behind his closed door.

Something is horribly wrong. 

The world might be coming to an end.

***

It’s late at night and Tony is deep into a report he should’ve returned yesterday but they ended up having to do an emergency arrest and a certain person had punched so many people they had to take him to medical to get his knuckles bandaged. Tony had spent the night thinking about the whole situation and most of today as well and he is now officially late with this damn report, which Fury might have his head because of it.

Steve walks in with a Burger King bag and leaves it on Tony’s desk. He doesn’t leave the room though; he walks around the desk and leans in to kiss Tony’s hair. Tony’s whole body catches on fire suddenly as he jumps to his feet and almost knocks Steve to the wall behind the chair. Steve startles and holds on to the wall to steady himself just in time before falling and … fucking hell of fucking hells, starts to cry.

Steve.

The small blazing ball that’s capable of burning things triple his size; the guy who everyone asks to drop into their interrogations when they need the most intimidating person. The owners of the mightiest fist in the whole building, who even Romanoff does not mess with that much. He starts to cry.

The world is definitely coming to an end.

***

“I can’t help it. It’s like something has taken over me completely. I can’t stop doing these things and I can’t tell you how stupidly satisfying it is to bring you coffee or watch you take a bite of the cupcakes I made you.” Steve sniffles and blows his nose and throws the 100th tissue in the bin by the desk, scoring a basket, like every other time, because he is just perfect like that. 

“You made me cupcakes? _You_ made _me_ cupcakes? Why?” Tony asks and regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. 

_Not helping Stark, you’re not helping._

“Why not? I always make you cupcakes. I had made so many and brought them to the office but kept them for so long they went bad and I had to throw them away,” Steve explains matter-of-factly. He blows his nose and wipes his eyes as they’ve already filled up with tears.

“It’s just that I can’t keep them in my office anymore. I can’t pour the coffee I make for you down the drain anymore, like I did every day over the past three years. I can’t return the burger I buy you at lunch, I can’t stop thinking about you even when I’m asleep. And I’m sorry, I really am, I know you hate me and the last thing you want is for me to be kissing your hair or anything.” And he gestures toward Tony’s hair, as he looks at Tony’s eyes, drops to his lips, and goes back to tearing and crumpling the tissue he is holding again.

“Okay, I’ll be damned but, what did you just say?” Tony sounds rougher than he expects, but in his defense, his heart is pounding and blood is roaring in his ears. Steve Rogers, the omega Tony had been dying to hold and to keep and had to casually bite for a mission is saying things about cupcakes and coffee and thinking about Tony when he is asleep and Tony is being so damn civilized that he is not growling and ripping Steve’s clothes off right at this second. 

Steve throws the tissue away, scores another basket, and takes a new one. “I said I know you hate me, but--” 

“Okay buddy, hold up right there. _I hate you?_ What? Why on earth would you think that?” 

Steve freezes in place and stops fiddling with the tissues. He brings his head up slowly and looks at Tony with those perfect blue eyes, that are a little red with all the crying. He wrinkles his nose and twitches his thin beautiful lips. “Because you do? You treat me like shit, Tony. You are always mean and you always try to prove me wrong. You never ask me to go when you hang out with Barton and Romanoff, even when you ask Bucky to go, but never me. It’s obvious that you can’t be in the same room as me. You even laughed at me that time I fell in the crack of that iced lake in Toronto and came out looking like an icy pole.” 

Shit.

This is probably the worst fuck up of his lifetime. 

Shit, shit, shit.

Tony reaches out tentatively and lays a hand on Steve’s shoulder, ready to grab Steve’s wrist if he suddenly decides to punch but Steve doesn’t fight back. He leans into Tony’s touch instead and his soft face and red nose break Tony’s heart a little. He pulls Steve in and presses him to his side, his fingers rubbing Steve’s arm in gentle soothing circles. 

“Steve, I am so so sorry. I don’t hate you. I never ever hated you. It’s kinda the opposite, you know, and it’s kinda been like that always, since the very first time I saw you kicking that big buff alpha’s ass at the back of the main building. I still dream about you, using that trash can lid like a shield, and straddling me as you did with that guy but you don’t punch me, you know, you-- God, this is so inappropriate.” 

Steve rubs his face on Tony’s chest and his hair brushes softly under Tony’s chin. “Why then? Why are you acting like a jerk?”

“I just thought you hated me so much, and I didn’t want to be the fucking loser who’s desperately in love with the most beautiful omega in the world, who doesn’t love him back.” 

Steve pulls away and cocks his head to look into Tony’s eyes. 

“I don’t hate you, you fucking loser. I love you. I love you so fucking much.” 

Love. He loves Tony.

Tony kisses Steve’s lips, overwhelmed and out of breath, with the sweetness of Steve’s scent and his taste and his amazingly dreamy presence. Steve slides his hands under Tony’s sweater and kisses Tony’s neck as Tony grabs Steve by his waist and draws Steve to his chest. 

They kiss and touch and kiss some more as Tony takes off Steve’s sweater and kisses the bite mark, just like he’d been dying to do over the past month. He sweeps Steve off and presses him to the wall, knowing exactly what to do next, as licking and kissing the deliciously darkened mark until Steve comes untouched seems completely appropriate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving it a try and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please tell me what you thought, comments and kudos highly appreciated!
> 
> I'm [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to me :)


End file.
